Dear Rabbit
by Awakken
Summary: Comment aurait dû se terminer l'épisode "Slash and Destroy" ? Hé bien, voici mon point de vue ! Classé "M" - Devrait contenir 7 chapitres - Raphaël, Slash
1. Chapitre 1

**Dear Rabbit**

Disclamer : Absolument tous les personnages que j'énoncerai dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci Nickelodeon :'D !

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Je vous présente ce premier chapitre (un peu "intro"), premier texte qui précédera une suite de maximum **sept** chapitres (à part si je modifie ce détail...).  
Il faut savoir que je l'ai classée **"M"** , qui **représente** en quelques sortes le signe **"-16"**.  
Autant le dire depuis le début, il y aura du **yaoï**. Alors du vent les homophobes, oust ! Pis si vous n'êtes pas homophobes et que vous ne supportez tout simplement pas le yaoï, prière de cliquer sur une autre fic :) !  
Cette fic promet d'être **hard et trash** , même si je ne pense pas choquer qui que se soit avec mec écrits XD ! Mais je voulais vraiment le signaler !  
Mes deux premiers chapitres seront relativement courts, mais la suite sera plus constructive ^^ !

Ici, je torture l' **univers 2k12** , tout particulièrement l' **épisode 7 de la saison 2 : ''Slash and Destroy"**... En gros **je modifie l'épisode à ma façon** , et mon chapitre démarre vers la fin de l'épisode ; quand Raph et Slash se prêtent à à combat final commun. Vous vous situerez le moment par vous-même ^^ !

|Okay, mes "notes" d'auteure sont beaucoup trop longues ! Mais il n' **y en aura pas d'autres, sauf exception !** |

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ^^ Les chapitres seront postés aussi vite que possible !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

« -Je te conseille de faire une pause, et de méditer là-dessus ! »

Une phrase. Un rictus, suivit d'un simple geste.

Des milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel, insouciantes du désastre de ce monde et de ce qu'il en devient. Pures et belles, elles illuminent les ténèbres à leur guise, guidant certaines âmes égarées à trouver le bon, comme le mauvais chemin. Boules de gaz, loin dans l'univers, soulignez qu'il est une belle nuit pour perdre un ami.

Le mutant impétueux récupère son dû : les masques ensanglantés de ses frères de cœur. Violet et orange entament un ballet silencieux à sa main, au rythme de la brise agréable, tandis que derrière lui, une nouvelle âme égarée s'apprête bien malgré elle à rejoindre les cieux ou les sous-sols, empruntant le mauvais chemin.

Hésitant, le corps du damné balance au bord de l'immeuble. _Non, ce n'est pas vrai !_ Lui qui voulait tant le protéger, voici qu'il se fait trahir par son meilleur ami.  
Humilié, blessé, anéanti, il hurle de toutes ces forces, extirpant haine et chagrin de son corps par ce cri vengeur.  
L'univers à fait son choix, et la gravité ne cesse de jouer son rôle : Slash mourra ce soir. Il mourra ce soir sous une pluie d'étoiles moqueuses.

Mais, Raphaël l'a vu faiblir, il l'a vu sombrer du mauvais coté de la balance. Alors Raphaël abandonne les bandeaux sales et abîmés de ses frères de cœur sur le bitume tiède et sec, et s'adonne à une course contre la montre et la pesanteur pour rejoindre son ami, qui mourra, qui mourra ce soir sous une nuit sans lune.

Gueule petite chose, crie après le destin et hurle le nom de ton ami. Mais il mourra, il mourra ce soir, seul et cassé sur un lit de pavés teintés de son sang.

Mais anticipe, vas-y, défie la mort si tu en es capable, que vas-tu faire, erreur de la nature ?

Alors il s'approche du rebord, les yeux humides, à la recherche de celui qu'il a vu disparaître une demi seconde plus tôt. Son corps meurtri s'élance au corps qui chute, et ses muscles endoloris se plaignent à chaque mouvement mais, que valent quelques courbatures face au destin ?

Et quel destin.

Les mains se tendent, les doigts se frôlent, les hurlements déchirés emplissent la ville d'un milliers d'échos perdus.

Les oiseaux s'envolent dans d'étranges murmures, le silence règne et l'atmosphère se détend.

* * *

Les diables et les dieux pleurent ce soir, car Raphaël a rattrapé la main de son meilleur ami. Il a défié la gravité et le temps, les seigneurs et leurs sacrilèges, en faveur d'une amitié qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde laissé tomber pour s'écraser quelques mètres en contre-bas.

Le vert néon percute le bleu électrique, et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, le temps s'arrête. Mais pas pour longtemps car Raphaël est fatigué, oui, Raphaël souffre.

A peine eut-il le temps de réaliser, que le poids de son ami se fait plus important entre ses mains moites par l'anxiété et le combat.

Et tout se passe si vite.

Un regard incrédule tandis que s'enserrent ses poignets, ses veines semblant se dilater sous la pression exercée. Le sang pulse si fort à ses oreilles que tout semble assourdi, cotonneux, silencieux. Ses poignets se frottent et s'épousent, broyés sous la masse de muscle haineuse, à vif et à sang.

Pourtant il ne ressent pas la douleur, comme si ses membres n'étaient pas les siens.

Amputé.

Ses bras semblent s'arracher, la peau verdâtre se détend comme un élastique dans les mains d'un enfant. Et il tire, tire, tire jusqu'à le déformer, s'approprie son poids et piétine sa bonne action. Il lui déchire les tendons, l'enserre paternellement, jalousement.

Raphaël ne sent plus rien sous ses pieds. Et il chute.

Comme le fait son cœur dans sa poitrine, ses pensées dans sa tête migraineuse, son souffle dans ses poumons.

Il chute, mais n'en a pas conscience.

Tout ce qu'il enregistre et remarque, c'est ce rictus qui déforme le visage de son meilleur ami.

Ce sourire triomphant, dément et indécent, semble se graver sur sa chair et dans son cerveau au fer rouge, lui brûlant les rétines et le cœur.

Et ce visage, feintant l'amour et propageant la panique, Raphaël ne l'oubliera jamais.

Car ses larmes n'ont pas le temps de couler.  
Car il n'a pas le temps de réaliser.  
Car l'heure de la prière est passée.

Car son crâne claque sur le plastron épais de son meilleur ami, parce que les larmes et le sang ont coulés.

Les étoiles et l'univers sont témoins. Et elles dansent, tournent et tournoient joyeusement, chantant leur vengeance par des cris lumineux.

Et, adieu mes frères.

* * *

***Oui, cette fanfiction est bien classée "Horror" et "Tragedy"... Mais le reste suit, ça n'était qu'une intro, et je me rattraperai dans mon prochain texte, promis ^^ !***

***Le réel début de ma fic -c'est à dire le chapitre 2- arrivera la semaine prochaine ! See ya later dudes~***


	2. Chapitre 2

**Dear Rabbit**

 **Chapitre 2**

« Dear rabbit, my claws are getting weak chasing you.

The snow fiels wouldn't seem so big, if you knew

That this blood on my teeth, it's far beyond dry (...) »* -''I know I'm a wolf'', Young Eretics.

L'air humide et glacé brûlant sa trachée le réveillait petit à petit. Toussotements et gémissements prenaient frénétiquement son corps de convulsions, et bientôt coups de ferraille et de poings résonnaient dans la pièce caverneuse.

Voulant hurler, un mince filet de sang jaillit du fond de sa gorge, venant éclabousser son plastron tremblant, précédant des morceaux sûrs et fétides : de la bile verdâtre fumante, et de gras gazouillis envahirent l'endroit poisseux.

Une sale odeur de rat crevé émanait d'un sac en tissu dans un recoin détaché de l'univers cauchemardesque, mais la tortue meurtrie n'en prêta pas longtemps attention, se préoccupant d'avantage à sa survie sur le par-terre sale et poreux.

Se noyer de sa vomissure et de son sang n'est pas chose agréable ; tentant de respirer, les sens en panique, Raphaël sentit une force le redresser, l'aidant à extirper ces liquides meurtriers de son faible corps en sueur et tressautant.

Lentement, il revint à lui, et son regard convulsé laissa place à des yeux de terreur. Redevenu muet, plutôt bouche bée, il vit deux fragments de diamants turquoises perdus au milieu d'un amas de chair le toiser, méprisant mais attentif.

Et tout lui revint. La chute, puis le bruit de deux corps qui se percutent, s'entrechoquent, et le son écœurant des os qui craquent et du sang qui coule. Il se rappelle avoir prié, avoir imploré son ami de mettre fin à son rire hystérique qui le terrifiait lui, et sa conscience. Un rire pareil à des milliers de billes dévalant un escalier de marbre : cristallin. Mais la folie amplifia, puis, plus rien. Ils avaient certainement heurté un trottoir semé de mégots et de traces de pas perdus ici et là sur le par terre fendillé par son vécu. Oui, ils ont sûrement été secourus, ils sont en vie. Ou pas.

Et cette même vie lui rappela d'avaler l'air : ce qu'il fit. Mais trop gourmand ou impatient, il se perdit dans des sons incertains, gazouillements, et l'appel de son nom. Une larme de douleur, et il perdit connaissance. Panique. Encore et encore, et pour toujours.

Et au monstre aux yeux luisants de dire : « - N'aie plus peur, tu es en sécurité avec moi. ».

* * *

Un nuage de silence envahit la pièce, épais et persistant. Il amplifiait, s'imprégnait de l'atmosphère électrique qui s'y promenait et, comme un coup de vent, fut brusquement chassé par des sons métalliques et des bourrasques d'un courant d'air à la fois chaud et humide. L'environnement s'alourdit, et une ombre se releva.

Le monstre de carapace et de chair s'était dépêché de resserrer les liens rouillés de son ex meilleur ami et, haletant, n'ayant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, se précipita vers le sac en toile tâché afin d'étaler son contenu sur la seule plate-forme se trouvant dans la sombre pièce : un piètre amas de bois et de babioles collées et clouées vulgairement les unes aux autres pour former un tout presque aussi solide qu'une table en chêne.

Lentement, sans un bruit, il empoigna au hasard une forme lisse et anguleuse, et sortit sa trouvaille du tissu usé afin de la contempler avec fierté sur sa table improvisée.

Il s'empara d'un scalpel, le même qu'il trouva dans la poche avant de la chemise de sa chose de chair, et s'appliqua. Alors, il coupa, saigna, gratta, déchira et arracha, recommença sur une autre victime, encore, encore et encore, afin d'acquérir la bonne technique.

Apaisé, il se laissa glisser à coté de son ami endormi, et laissa Morphée s'emparer de son corps et de ses songes, l'instrument qu'il avait à la main fracassant l'ambiance de mort d'un bruit pur par le choc qu'il émit en se noyant dans une marre rouge et épaisse.

* * *

Au sol, des bustes jonchaient le par-terre repeint de flaques brunes visqueuses. Des êtres soigneusement décapités, des enfants privés de membres, des seins bombés et meurtris de mères de famille, des troncs faisandés et des intestins froids et inertes aux relents poisseux exposés aux rats fiévreux et aux blattes trop curieuses. Tous déchus d'infimes parties de peau. Des éclairs dessinés à même la chair, dévoilant des muscles pulpeux.

Avant de refermer ses paupières fatiguées, ses yeux injectés de sang regardèrent une dernière fois la tortue endormie. Le meurtrier caressa délicatement le poignet attaché, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et le déposa sur sa marque encore brûlante de son sang : un magnifique éclair sculpté à même son plastron devenu ocre. Le regard fixe, Raphaël se demandait dans quelle sorte de folie son ami avait sombré.

*Traduction : « Cher lièvre, mes jambes sont fatiguées de te pourchasser

Les champs enneigés ne te sembleraient pas si grands, si tu savais

Que ce sang sur mes dents, est sec depuis longtemps (...) »


End file.
